Elf, Hobbit, or Man?
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: Hinoluin, a 17 year old living with her twin sister and mother, is what you'd think she'd be. Obsessed with lotR and a lover of music. But after a night when she argues with her sister, she gets sent to a place she's visited only in her dreams, Rivendell!
1. Music Can Be Dangerous

ELF, HOBBIT, OR MAN: PT 1

CHAPTER 1: MUSIC CAN BE DANGEROUS

BY NAOKO HIRUMI

"Hin, have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm not hungry."

"Will you please eat something? I don't have time to cook dinner for you and Jaylee and I want to know you've eaten." Mom stuck her head into the den, her hair still in curlers. "At least make your burnt Pop-Tarts, for all I care."

I rolled my eyes and turned off my iPod. "Fine, fine. Pop-Tarts it is, then. And Jay can make herself a sandwich when she gets hungry, I guess." Unfolding myself from my chair, I got up and wandered into the kitchen.

My sister Jaylee was sitting at the table, drawing, like usual, with her charcoal pencils. Her fingers were smudged with the stuff.

I stuffed my pasties into the toaster and moseyed over. "What'cha drawing now, Jay?"

"Mt. Doom and the Witch King's steed." She didn't even look up at me. "Can you get me a wet paper towel for my fingers?"

"Yeah yeah...order your older sister around, why don't you?" Grabbing the towels and tossing them in the sink, I turned the water on and hopped up on the counter.

It was just another night in with my twin sister Jaylee. Mom had another business dinner thing to go to and was leaving us seventeen year olds home alone. And it was just another night to wonder how in the name of Tolkein my sister got the normal name and I didn't.

My full name was Hinoluin Satkowiak. Long name, right? That's why I'm called Hin around the house and my friends. And my teachers, mainly because they can't pronounce my name. My twin sister, younger than me by twenty minutes, was Jaylee Satkowiak.

"Hin, my towels?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I shut the water off, squeezed out the excess water, and chucked them across the (ehehe) expansive kitchen at my sister. They hit her square in the face as she stood up. "Um...oops?"

"Yeah, oops." Jay peeled them off and set them down by her paper. "You hit my project and I would've impaled you with my 2B pencil."

"...Your what now?" Yeah, I wasn't exactly smart when it came to drawing supplies.

She rolled her green eyes. "One of my graphite pencils, brainiac."

"Oh."

"Girls, I'm leaving." Mom hurried in, pulling her coat on. "I left the number on the fridge, call for take out if you want. No parties, only two friends each max, and no boys. I should be back around eleven if everything goes right." She kissed our cheeks. "Hin, is something burning?"

"Just my Pop-Tarts. No worries. I've got them." Casually, I pressed the button on the toaster and they popped up, one side burnt perfectly. "There, all fixed."

Mom sighed. "Be good, girls. I don't want another call from the fire department about the bathroom catching fire again or anything."

"Mom that was one time, and it was only the curling iron." Jaylee sat back down and cleaned off her fingers. "We put it out before anything happened."

"Still. I've got to go. See you later." And with that...she was gone.

"Alright, I see you're amused for the rest of the night. I'm off to finish downloading my music." I skipped off with my oh-so-nutritious (not) dinner back to the den where my beloved iPod Video sat waiting for me. "I'm back, my love! Did you miss me?"

I was a music nut. Everywhere I went, my iPod came too. Even when I would go to the emergency room, it came along for the trip. The only times we were apart were...well never. Even while I took a shower it was in the bathroom with me, hooked up to the speakers I had for it, blaring My Chemical Romance or something. My family got tired of it but oh well. I bought it, I paid for the music and all the accessories, and I took care of it. It was mine.

Plopping back into the squishy leather chair, I put in the ear buds and went back onto iTunes, searching for more music. Grinning as the beautiful voice of Gerard Way blasted into my ears, I started downloading some more songs. Perfectly legal, I might add.

While that was going on, I grabbed my copy of The Return of the King and started reading where I left off.

My whole family was Tolkein-obsessed. My mother gave me an Elvish name, even. Hinoluin means "Lady with stained hair" and funnily enough, I had black hair. The only one in my whole family. Well, and blue streaks, as well, but those were my own doing.

Jaylee and I had been brought up on the works of one J.R.R. Tolkein. Ever since we were able to comprehend the words, our mother had read them to us. And then once we could read on our own, she bought the two of us our own copies. We were addicted.

And that's where Jaylee and I were connected, besides the fact we were twins. We both adored the world of Middle Earth and all of its inhabitants. Alright, maybe not all of them. The Orcs and Uruk-Hai were nasty. But the Nazgul we thought were awesome. But while I composed music to go along with scenes that didn't have any, Jaylee drew scenes that were in the books and not in the movies.

I smiled, getting whisked away into Middle Earth, alongside Sam and Frodo as they waited for their end on the side of Mt. Doom. My heart yearned to be with them, to help Gwaihir and Landroval save the Hobbits from the flowing lava, to go with them back to Rivendell to heal, and then back to Hobbiton. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I got to the part when Frodo was going off to the Grey Havens with Bilbo, Elrond, and Galadriel, leaving behind Sam, Merry, and Pippin. No matter how many times I read the book, it always made me cry.

"Hin?" I ignored Jaylee, wanting to finish the book for the seventeenth time in three years. "Hin, phone." Nope, not even the phone, my third love, could tear me away from my first love.

Jaylee whacked me on the shoulder and I yelped. She had gotten my bad shoulder. "WHAT IS SO FRIGGIN' IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO HIT MY BAD SHOULDER, EH?"

She backed away, eyes wide at my outburst. "Sorry. Alessandra wanted to come over, but I'll just go over there." Turning quickly, she an back into the kitchen.

I sat back down, curling up happily with my book and my music. Within ten minutes I had finished the book and my music was done downloading. Now it was time to go get some real clothes on so I could order take-out and not scare away the delivery boy.

Our house was pretty big. Not huge, like my friend Sasha's, but still big. And getting from the den to my room was exercise. One had to go to the other end of the house just to get to the stairs, go up the winding steps, then go almost halfway back to the other side of the house, go up another flight of stairs, down the hall, and then up a small step ladder since I got the attic as my room. Needless to say, if you were new to our house, you'd be panting and laying on the floor before we got to the hallway. But I was trained. I wasn't even panting when I got to my room.

"Hello boys! Er...elves." I smiled and danced across my room before sitting in my computer chair, spinning around, and standing up as I rotated to face my wardrobe.

All around my room were posters of Legolas and Haldir, and of course other miscellaneous posters from Lord of the Rings. I loved my elves.

I opened my wardrobe and sifted through my clothes. What to wear, what to wear. Deciding on a black skirt and black halter top, I changed and then went about accessorizing. I tied a red sash over my hair and pulled on black fishnet arm warmers. Then, the creme de la creme, my prized possession, the Evanstar necklace my grandmother had given me for my birthday three months ago. I loved my Nana so much. Deciding to go all out, I slipped on my black sandals. Grabbing a bottle of Vault (greatest drink ever except for coffee) and headed back downstairs to order some sushi.

Jaylee was tying her sneakers by the front door when I walked by. She went simple when it came to clothes. Tonight it was just her ripped blue jeans and Pink Floyd t-shirt. Hard to believe we were twins.

"I'm going to Al's. Probably spending the night. Tell mom when she gets home, okay?" She stood up and adjusted her shirt.

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed the sushi menu and went back into the den to order.

Jaylee followed me. "Can I borrow your iPod?"

I gave her my best dragon glare. "No, you can't. Do I ever let you borrow it? No. Now go away, I'm ordering dinner." Grabbing the phone, I started dialing.

She grabbed it anyway. "Well too bad, it's a long walk and I need music."

"Jay! I said no!" I grabbed it back, and in the process detaching it from the cable to the comp.

And the next thing I knew, the power went out and it felt like I was hit in the head with Jay's blow dryer like when we were fourteen.

"Jaylee?" I moaned, trying to sit up. "Jay?"

I was greeted with the sounds of birds singing, water running and people talking. Where in the name of Tolkein was I? Opening my eyes, I sat up and looked around.

I was in a meeting place of some sort that looked exactly like where the Counsel of Elrond was held in the Fellowship movie. It was beautiful. Much better than the movie portrayed it.

"Where ever I am, I don't want to go home."

Little did I know that a certain brunette elf lord was standing right behind me.


	2. Welcome to Rivendell

ELF, HOBBIT, OR MAN: PT 1

CHAPTER TWO: WELCOME TO RIVENDELL

BY NAOKO HIRUMI

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

I spazzed and whirled around, my necklace nearly going around my neck. "I...well I...Woah! You're Lord Elrond!" I curtsied respectfully and smiled. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I honestly don't know how I got here. My name in Hinoluin Satkowiak, and as to why I am here, I don't know. I was just transported here after my sister pulled my music player's cable from it's...er...power source." I had read enough fanfiction to know not to speak about things from my world to Middle Earthians.

He approached me carefully, eyes studying my attire. Alright, so I wasn't exactly dressed "appropriately" for Rivendell. Not exactly my fault. "Hinoluin? You are an elf, then?"

"Not quite, sir. I'm far too short to be an elf."

"But you wear the Evanstar. You must be an elf." He studied me. "Although your hair is a strange colour for elves."

I smiled kindly. "In all due respect, I cannot be an elf. I age, I'm too short, and not nearly fair enough to be an elf. As far as the Evanstar goes, it was a gift from my Nana. Well, my grandmother, I suppose I should call her." Just then I realized what I held in my hand. "OH SWEET VALAR MY IPOD CAME WITH ME!"

Elrond stared at me as if I had just...I don't know, turned into an Orc. Or something. "Your what?"

"My music player." I calmed down, hugging my sweet mp3 player to my chest. "Um...right then. I suppose I'm in Rivendell, right? Am I holding up something?"

"Holding up?"

"Causing not to happen?"

"Oh yes. I suppose that you had best join us for the counsel meeting. Hinoluin, your name is, correct?"

I nodded fervently. "But first, do you have a restroom? Washroom? Someplace to relive myself?"

Elrond made a face that I couldn't quite read. "Yes. I shall show you to it..." And he turned with a spiffy swish of his robes and exited the meeting place. I scurried along behind him, still in awe at the beauty of the place.

After I had finished up, I skipped happily out of the washroom and smiled sweetly at Elrond. Again I curtsied. "Thank you, my Lord." Hey, I might not be an elf, but I can still call him my Lord while I was here.

He nodded and we went back to the meeting place where everyone, from Legolas and the other elves to Gimli and the other dwarves. Tiny little Frodo was sitting next to big old Gandalf (not calling him old as an insult...), looking even tinier than he was.

"Who is this?" A random dwarf piped up from his chair across the way from us.

Hamming it up, I curtsied (so not good for my bad knee) again and smiled politely. "My name is Hinoluin, master dwarf. It is a pleasure to meet you, although i know not your name." Oh yeah...the million and one times watching the movies had implanted near perfect Middle Earthian speech into my brain. And I didn't feel like him chopping my head off with that super shiny axe he had next to him.

He looked bewildered. "Yes, well then..."

Elrond motioned to the empty seat next to him. "Hinoluin, please sit so we may proceed." I sat as told. Like a puppy. And on went the elf about the quest and the Ring at once.

I spaced out for a while, spinning the pendant of my necklace over the chain. How had I gotten here? Jaylee and I had been arguing over my iPod (which I had decided to call Izzie about ten minutes ago) and she had grabbed it. I grabbed it back, and the cable had been pulled from the computer. But why had that sent me here?

Staring down at Izzie, I decided to listen to music while the men were talking about the Ring. I put in the ear buds and turned it on. If I hadn't been sitting with a bunch of other people, I would have squealed with joy at the sight of a full battery. Quickly searching through my songs, I put on Rivendell music (you know, the music played during the arrival of everyone in the movie?) and leaned back, thinking some more.

If pulling the cable out of the comp had sent me here, how was I suppose to get back? Not like I wanted to go back so soon, but still. Mom would be home, and Jaylee was probably freaking out by now. I had to find a way to get home eventually.

I thought back to the argument. I had looked ready to storm when we were talking, and I thought I heard a rumble of thunder when I grabbed Izzie back. Maybe...Maybe lightning had struck the power box outside, which sent a shock to the computer and into Izzie right as I disconnected him. Yes him. Shut up. He has feelings too, you know. That was probably what happened. But to do it again I'd need a computer, a power box, and an argument. This was not going to be easy.

I jumped a mile when Elrond touched my arm lightly. Pulling my ear buds out, I turned off Izzie and looked at everyone. Everyone looked back at me. "Huh?"

"I asked if you would kindly tell us how you got here." Elrond sounded a bit exasperated, as if he had asked me a few times. Um, oops?"

"Oh...of course." I sat up straight and fixed my skirt. "Well, my name is Hinoluin Satkowiak, and if I'm correct, then my first name means Lady with stained hair. I'm originally from Midland, which is in a place called Michigan which is in an even bigger place called the United States of America. I live in a very large house with my mother and twin sister, Jaylee. I am seventeen years old, if anybody wished to know that." I took a calming breath and continued. "My mother had just left Jaylee and I alone for the night while she went to a business dinner. Jaylee was getting ready to leave for a friend's home when she asked if she could use my music player." For emphasis I wiggled Izzie at everyone. "I told her no, but she grabbed it anyway in attempt to take it from me. I grabbed it back, right as a roll of thunder occurred. I'm thinking lightning hit the power box, which is what gives power to our lights and such, traveled into the house and through my music player's power source and into the player itself, right as I disconnected this," I showed them the cable," from the power source on accident. I'm thinking that the lightning had something to do with me getting sent here."

Wow that was long. I tried to get myself to salivate a bit, I was so thirsty.

Everyone was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Well, the first thing we should know, aside from your story, is what are you?" Aragorn, oh mighty king of Gondor, spoke up. "Are you an elf? You wear the Evanstar, much the same as Arwen does."

"I'm sorry, I cannot be an elf. I'm too short, and I am not immortal." I smiled apologetically at him. "This Evanstar was a gift from my grandmother for my birthday naught a few months ago."

Boromir, or Mr. Pissy as I was going to now call him, had to go an add in his two cents. "Then you are a man?"

I stood up, outraged. "Do I look like a man to you?" Hand on my hips, I stuck them out to the right.

"He means are you of the race of Men?" Aragorn explained.

"Oh...I don't know. Am i tall enough to be of the race of Men?" Yeah, I was kind of short. Not tall enough to be an elf, not short enough to be a hobbit. Well...maybe a tall hobbit.

Gandalf spoke up. "Obviously you are not a hobbit. You are much too quick witted to be one." Frodo shot him a "Hey, wait a minute..." look. I tried not to giggle. "And besides, she cannot possibly be a hobbit. She has hair as black as ink, and it is straight, as well. She is too tall, besides."

"Alright then. I suppose I am of the race of Men." I curtsied to Aragorn. "My king."

He smiled and motioned at my clothes. "Now why do you wear such garments?"

I looked down at myself. "Well you see, this is perfectly acceptable attire where I'm from. Although, I know it isn't for here."

"I see."

Awkward pause...I coughed. Frodo smiled at me. I grinned back. A bird flew away. I swear I heard it crap on a building nearby. I coughed again. Gandalf looked at me. I looked back. We had a short staring contest which I won. Gimli sneezed. Legolas smirked. I tried not to turn and look at him. Elrond looked at everybody. Everybody looked at me. I smiled cutely. Mr. Pissy rolled his eyes. My stomach gurgled loudly. Frodo tried not to laugh.

"Well, what are you going to do with me, then?"

Elrond sighed. "You shall stay here in Rivendell until we find a way to send you back home." I grinned. I get to stay with the Elves, I get to stay with the Elves. I get to stay...

"But how? We will need great power to send her back." Gandalf had to go and interrupt my mental chant.

I raised my hand, dancing from foot to foot. Not surprising that I got a few looks. Gandalf nodded at me. "You could use your power to help, once the Ring is destroyed, get me home. I know you are not the most powerful of your counsel, but I trust you much more than Saruman."

"How do you know of Saruman?" The wizard leaned forward in his seat to inspect me.

"He isn't exactly unknown, now is he? I know of him in my own ways. Please don't ask me to explain everything now. I'm hungry, thirsty, and getting very tired." I blinked a few times to keep my eyes open properly. "I will explain everything to you before you leave Rivendell, if you'd like, but let me rest first, please."

Elrond nodded. "Very well. You will stay here, Gandalf, if you would kindly return to us after the quest is complete, then we will try to return you to your home."

I smiled and curtsied once again, this time my knee cracking unattractively. I winced. "Sorry. But thank you, Lord Elrond."

Frodo laughed at me. "You sound like Sam after all day in the garden on his knees."

I giggled. "Poor Sam."

He just grinned at me.

"Very well." Elrond spoke up, looking around at the members of the Fellowship. Here it comes, here it comes... "Six companions. You shall be..."

"The Fellowship of the Ring!" I finished. Elrond looked at me confusedly. I smiled cutely back at him.

Sam popped up out of nowhere, as did Merry and Pippin. They all ran to stand by Frodo. A little delayed, but they did their spiel. I mouthed Pippin's part.

"Besides, you'll need people of intelligence on this mission...quest...thing."

"Well that rules you out, Pip." I giggled.

"You are the Fellowship of the Ring! Nine companions!"

And here comes Pippin again!"

He smiled. "Great." Pause. "Where are we going?"

Everyone just stared at him. I cracked up.

-------------------------------------

Not long later, I was sitting in the dining hall, picking at some food that confused the bajebus out of me. How was I suppose to eat it? It was too thin to eat with a fork, but too thick to eat with a spoon. Oh well. They can get over it. I picked up a spoon and went at it.

I looked around at the few elves in here with me. Most of them were blonde. I saw a few brunettes, but not many. They all glanced at me every once in a while, then continued whispering to one another.

Sighing, I took a sip from my goblet thingy. Water never tasted so good to me as right now. I set my spoon down and watched as some elves got up and left, a few came in. Nobody said a word to me.

Being alone sucked when you knew nobody. I didn't mind it at school or at home because I knew so many people. But I couldn't even be at the mall alone unless I was in a store where I knew the person working. Like at Hot Topic. I didn't mind being alone because I knew this one guy, even though I didn't know his name. Being here scared me a little. I knew nobody, really. Alright, so I knew the whole Fellowship and then some, like Elrond and Arwen, but still. They weren't here to keep me company. Elrond had left me after I was given food and drink.

I heard the door open again and two elves entered. They were brunette, and they looked exactly alike. My eyes widened. They were...oh sweet Valar they were!

Scrambling from my place at the table, I hurried over and curtsied, wincing at the slight pain in my knee. "Elladan and Elrohir, my name is Hinoluin. Your father left me here quite a while ago. I suppose you don't know who I am, exactly, but..."

The one on the right smiled down at me. "You are the strange girl from another place who is to stay here until the One Ring is destroyed. Ada told us about you and to help you with anything you would need."

The other one grinned. "And I see you need new clothing."

"Wait, what? These are perfectly fine for now, thank you." I wasn't happy when somebody made fun of my clothes.

"I meant for future days." I labeled this one as Elrohir (left). "You cannot wear the same thing day after day."

"...Oh."

Elladan laughed at me. "Come, we will show you your room and send a servant to help you with clothing."

I flounced along behind the two, totally unable to see over their shoulders. "So...I'm going to take a guess here, but you're Elladan," I poked the one who was on the right, "and you're Elrohir." I poked the other one. "Right?"

"You guess correctly, miss." Elladan smiled over his shoulder at me. "How did you know?"

"I have a twin sister at home. It must be a twin gift. We can always tell identical twins apart."

Elrohir chuckled. "Does your sister look like you?"

"Not one bit." I sighed. "She's taller then me, she has blonde hair and green eyes, and glasses. Even thought I'm older than her, she treats me like I'm years younger. Hey, which one of you is older?"

"I am," Elrohir announced. "By five minutes."

"Wow...amazing." Really, it was. But I was too busy watching his bum as he walked. What? He had a nice bum.

We reached my room, I guessed, and I bumped into them and fell over. Stupid terrible equilibrium thing. I was always falling over or stumbling over nothing. Elladan helped me up while Elrohir opened the door to my room.

"This is where you will stay. We will find a servant to help you with dresses in a few minutes. Do you need anything first?" I wasn't watching them so I didn't know who was talking. I was busy looking around my room.

A large window door opened up to the gardens, I suspected, since I could see tons of flowers and trees right outside. The bed was a queen sized four poster with cream coloured hangings. Against one side of the room was a beautiful mahogany desk and chair. On the other side, by a wardrobe, was a small table with a basin, pitcher, and washcloths. I was in heaven.

"If you could bring me some parchment, quills, and ink, I would be content." It was true. I had to compose some music now after all this. "And possibly a flute, if you have an extra one somewhere." Okay, that was a bit of a strange request, but I'm sure they didn't have guitars or drums here. And hey, the flute suited Rivendell much better.

"I believe we can find everything you wish for." I think that one was Elrohir. "Please stay in here until a servant comes." And then...they left me.

I laid down on my bed and sighed. This was going to be an interesting stay. What with the sexy twins, Elrond, a flute, music, and Izzie. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe.

-------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Alrighty then! Chapter two, ready and going! Yeah I just posted chapter one yesterday (I think), but this is so much fun! I really hope I can get it completed before the end of my summer vacation.

So what do you think so far? I really hope you all like it and I'm terribly sorry if I messed anything up! Just send me a message and tell me what's wrong with it and I'll change it right away.

On the subject of Hinoluin's name translation, I'm not entirely sure if it's correct. A while back I asked a friend to find names for my character who, at the time, had lavender hair. And Hinoluin was one of them. I have the translation up in my room in a notepad, but I'm just too damn lazy to go get it myself. So I'll fix it later if it's wrong. Sorry about that.

Anyway, in the next chapter we'll get to see Jaylee again and how she's reacting to her sister disappearing. And Hin gets fitted for dresses! Oh what fun eh? Yeah. Well I'd best be going because my bf is waiting for me to call him. And I can't type and hold the phone at the same time.

I love you all and I hope you send me nice reviews (hint hint). Bye! -waves happily-


	3. Leave Me Alone!

ELF, HOBBIT, OR MAN: PT 1

CHAPTER THREE: LEAVE ME ALONE!

BY NAOKO HIRUMI

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...lady I'm saying ow! Quit poking me!" I gasped for air as the servant pulled something around my waist tightly. Dress fittings, not fun. "Lady, can you please just go find dresses that look like they'll fit me and adjust them later!"

"Nothing doing, miss. I have to make sure they're the appropriate size before fetching them." She tugged again on the blaster thing around my waist.

I grumbled and put my hands on me stomach. "If you pull any tighter on that thing, I'll be seeing my lunch again," I groaned. She loosened it up a bit. "Thank you."

About twenty minutes after the twins had left me, the servant had come in and started measuring me for dresses. And here I thought it was going to be like the other fanfictions where they just bring the dresses in and go with that. But nooooo...She had to measure everything. I know elves were thorough, but this was ridiculous! I just hoped that the twins didn't come in while this was going on.

"How are things, Hinoluin?"

Oh dear Valar, one of them had to come in.

"Just," I gasped for air, "peachy."

Whichever one it was laughed. "I'm sorry, we should have found someone else to help you."

"Really now? Then why didn't you?" I growled as the servant started measuring around my bosoms. She didn't flinch and kept to her work.

"We were in a hurry to speak to Ada."

Sighing, I gave in and let the servant go about her business. This was going to just get better and better, I knew it.

Less than two hours here and already I was being made a fool. In front of one of the twins, no less. I really hoped it wasn't Elrohir. But I figured that if Elladan was here, so was Elrohir, which just made things a worse. I wanted to lay down and take a nap.

"Hey, wait a minute. You never brought me my parchment and things." I tried to turn a little to look at whichever one was with us, but the woman just grabbed my hips and twisted me back into place. "And which one are you?"

He came around to my front and smiled. Oh sweet Varda...Elrohir! I flushed deeply. He chuckled at my blushing and clasped his hands behind his back.

"You look lovely in red, miss."

Well wasn't that perfect for my blushing issue? I only blushed darker and looked down at the woman who was pinning the hem of the pattern thingy for my dresses to an appropriate length for me. She was ignoring us.

"Thank you, Elrohir."

There was a pause. The woman stood up and helped me shimmy out of the pattern before leaving with her supplies. I stepped off the stool I had been standing on and adjusted my scarf. Elrohir watched me as I walked over and stood on my balcony.

The elf came and stood behind me. "Adar has informed my brother and I that you are to sit at our table during your stay. If that is alright with you."

"Oh, of course it's alright. It's not like I'm going to fraternize with every man here if I sit at some other table."

"Fraternize?"

"Never mind. It's alright with me." I sighed and looked down at the flowers. I spotted tulips, daisies, daffodils, snapdragons, and some other flower I didn't recognize. Maybe they were mums or geraniums. They were beautiful, as was everything else around here.

Elrohir kept his eyes on me and I shifted slightly under his gaze. I wasn't one to like being watched. Ignoring him, I leaned against the railing and watched as a few elves passed by underneath.

"Do you require anything, miss?"

I turned to him, leaning back against the balcony. "Yes, I do. Stop calling me miss. Call me either Hinoluin or Hin. Miss makes me sound like a teacher." My eyes met his. "I still want some parchment and writing utensils. I need to compose some music before I go insane. And if you can, I would like a flute."

He studied me. "You create music?"

"That's all I'm really good at. Music is my life. I love it." Looking upwards, I saw a lone cloud drift by. "My sister is the talented one. She can draw almost anything that she imagines. If somebody described something to her, she would have it drawn in a few hours, perfectly. Jaylee always was the one who mom liked best." A tear trailed down my cheek at the thought of my sister. I missed her, what can I say?

The elf gently wiped away my tear. "You miss her, do you not?"

"Very much." I looked down at my feet. The polish on my toes was chipping. Peachy.

"Don't worry, Hinoluin. Once the quest is complete, Gandalf will return to help return you to your home." He smiled at me. "For now, let's walk. Tell me about your home and what it is like there."

I nodded and we left my room.

For the next few hours, we walked around Rivendell and I told him all about Midland, Jaylee, my mother, and my friends. He asked what I did, and I told him about my music and awards and such, and after that we joked around about our siblings. We got along great. I wondered if this would turn into a Mary Sue deal. I really wished it didn't, because I hated Mary Sues.

"Lady."

Elrohir and I turned to see Mr. Pissy striding towards us. He didn't look happy. Duh.

"Yes'm?" I blinked up at him. He was almost taller than my elf companion.

"I wish to speak with you privately before the Fellowship leaves." I blinked again. "Now, if you don't mind."

I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't want to leave Elrohir because, well, I didn't know my way back to my room. I would get so lost. But then again I could just ask one of the servants or something. "Alright then. Sorry Elrohir. We'll continue our talk later then." I scampered after Boromir, taking three steps to every one of his long strides. "Dude you have long legs." He ignored that.

We ended up in a courtyard. He turned around to face me.

"Lady, come with us on the quest. You know of many things that might happen, do you not? You could be of great service to us." He had a glint in his eyes and I didn't like it. "We need you."

Okay, that sounded strange. And a little perverted, but that was just me. "Why do you want me so badly?" Again with the pervertedness. "I may know of things to come, but I do not want to change the course of the future. Of your future. As much as I want to help you, I will not come. Nothing will change my mind."

He scowled at me. Well, it looked more like he was constipated than anything, and I tried not to laugh. I covered it up with a cough.

"Please, we need you on this quest."

"Dude, no means no. I am staying right here in Rivendell like Elrond said. So nyah." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Mr. Pissy growled at me. "We shall duel, then. If I win, you come with us. If you win, you stay here or do whatever you please."

"Um, okay?"

Ten minutes later found us holding swords, facing each other, ready to duel. I suppose I was lucky that my uncle had taught me how a few years ago and we went at it every summer when he visited.

Without warning, Boromir made his first move which I blocked. I retaliated by trying to knock his sword away. He forced me back, and I almost fell. Luckily I was quick enough to move before I lost a hand. Or arm, whichever. I ducked under his arm and made a funky move that I had made up myself and almost knocked away his sword. Boromir gripped it tightly at the last second and swung back to try and knock away mine. I squeaked and grabbed my sword with both hands, nearly falling over with it.

I saw a few elves gathered at the edge of the courtyard, watching us. Grinning, I decided to give them a show.

As Boromir struck again, I suddenly howled and dropped my sword, falling to my knees holding my hand close. I forced out some tears, crying ever so fakely. The elves all looked at me, astounded, then back at Boromir who looked utterly bewildered. The son of a steward dropped his own sword and rushed over, kneeling in front of me.

"Lady, I am sorry. How badly are you wounded?"

Looking up at him, more tears fell, then I broke into a wide grin. "Not at all." I scrambled to my feet and pointed triumphantly at him. "I win! I get to stay here." And with that I scampered off before he could say another word.

I wandered around for a while, trying to find my way back to my room. As I turned a corner, I saw that blasted servant going into a room with an armload of dresses so I followed her. She turned as I stepped into the doorway and smiled.

"Here are your dresses, miss. There are under garments beneath them. Please make sure they all get put away properly." Then she left. Just like that.

So, being as bored as I was, started putting them away, inspecting each dress before I placed them in the wardrobe. There were three various shades of green, five white ones, two deep red ones, and a pink one. Each one had a different style to it. One of the red ones had a box neck and looked like it would go almost off the shoulder both ways. I fell in love automatically and decided to wear it.

After stripping of my other clothes, I struggled into the under things before wiggling into the dress. It fit perfectly, and I was right about the neck line. The only problem now was the matter of tying the laces in the back. Peeking out into the hallway, I only say miscellaneous people wandering about. Nobody I recognized. I sighed and closed my door.

My regular clothes were lying in a heap on my bed, so I folded them nicely and placed them in a drawer in the wardrobe. My scarf stayed, however. With any luck, maybe I could snag a white one, as well, to go with the red and green dresses. My red I could wear with the white and pink ones.

I laid down on my bed, sighing contentedly as I sunk slightly into the soft mattress. The pillows were real down and were oh so soft. My eyes drooped closed and I nuzzled into the pillow I was laying on.

And of course, just like at home, I was about to drift off to sleep when somebody knocked on my door. I groaned and shifted enough for my mouth to be uncovered. "Go way..." I prepared to roll back over for some sleep.

"Hinoluin? Please may I come in?" Elrohir. Course it had to be him.

"Fine fine..." I sat up, looking obviously grumpy.

The door opened and the elf stepped in, smiling slightly. In his hands were parchment and a flute. In his other were quills and a few ink bottles. I grinned and scrambled off the bed and onto my feet.

I would have hugged him if he hadn't been holding everything. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh sweet Valar, my sanity has returned!"

Elrohir grinned at me as I took everything from him. "You are very welcome, Hin."

Dancing across the room, my dress swirling around my ankles, I arrived at the desk and set everything down and began arranging them according to how I wanted them. I felt his eyes on my back, but this time I honestly didn't care. I was way too happy.

"Your laces are loose." I paused at his voice. Oh yeah, huh? I looked over my shoulder, trying to look at them as he continued. "Would you like assistance?"

I blushed and squirmed slightly. This wasn't appropriate for a man to help a lady with her laces! Oh dear. What am I to do? I did want them tightened, but not really from a man. Um, um, um, um...

Before I knew it he was behind me, fixing them anyway. My face must have been neon red right now. OH MY GOD I'M TURNING INTO A MARY-SUE!

Elrohir turned me around when he was finished and smiled down at me. I hung my head in embarrassment. This was wrong, and I was turning into a Mary Sue. Could things get any worse?

"Brother!" And in comes Elladan. Peachy.

We both turned to look at him, my eyes as wide as a deer caught in the headlights of my car. He stared right back, confused as to what had been going on.

"Brother...? Miss?" I growled deep in my throat. Elladan just kept staring.

"Er, excuse me, boys." I scampered out into the hall, heading towards the washroom. My face was burning like no tomorrow.

As soon as I got there, I shut and locked the door, as well as the window. Wait, why was there a window in here anyway? Pushing aside that thought, I sat down against the wall, holding my knees close.

I could not stay here and be attracted to that man...er...elf! It would only lead to trouble and me becoming a Mary Sue. I hated Mary Sues. Becoming one would be my worse nightmare come true. I laid my head on my knees and sighed. What was I suppose to do? If I was suppose to stay here, I was doomed to be a Mary Sue. And I was getting really sick of that name. I sighed again.

I wanted to go home. Yeah, Rivendell was beautiful and peaceful and everything I've ever wanted in a safe haven like this, but my home was my home. Everything there was familiar and safe in my own world. My heart was truly there, not here like I thought at first. Thinking for a few minutes, I figured I had only been in Middle Earth about three hours. If I was falling apart like this so soon, how would I survive a few months here, for the most part on my own?

Tears flowed down my face and I sniffled. I missed mom and Jaylee and Alessandra (as much as I hated Jay's friend) and my puppy Squeeker who was at the groomer's. I wanted to go home, get my friends together and have a mani-pedi facial party and watch movies until dawn and then go to the mall and blow three weeks of my allowance in Hot Topic and Waldenbooks. I sobbed and hugged my knees closer.

Needing music, I got up and started back towards my room. I heard footsteps behind me and I started running. Tears blinded me but I kept going, not caring where I was going. Turning a corner, I ran into a hard something. A hard warm something.

"Hinoluin, what's the matter?"

I looked up into the worried face of Aragorn. Sobbing, I looked back down and hid my face in my hands. "I want to go home, Aragorn. I just want to go home and never come back here!"

He helped me to my feet and gently hugged me. "Come now, let's get you back to your room to calm down. We can talk about this there."

We made our way back to my room, Aragorn waving off questions about my condition. As soon as he led me back inside, I grabbed Izzie and turned him on as loud as he could go so I could listen to music and talk to Aragorn at the same time.

"Why were you weeping?"

I sat on my bed and folded my hands in my lap. "I miss my home. I really want to go back. Aragorn, I don't think I can stay here for so long. I'm never in the same place for more than two weeks. Every month I would take some sort of trip to another city or across the country. I miss my family so much, and my dog." Looking up at him, more tears fell. "Aragorn my heart is breaking. I need to go home. I have to. Or get out of Rivendell soon. I can't stay here until Gandalf comes back."

He was silent for a few moments and I tuned back into my music. It was My Chemical Romance and my favorite song, You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us in Prison. Long title, yes, but I loved it. Aragorn cleared his throat.

"I can possibly arrange it for you to travel with a companion every couple of weeks, if you'd like." I looked up rapidly. "Maybe the twins would accompany you. Where would you like to go?"

Pondering this, I stared down at my hands. Where did I really want to go? There were so many places to go, how could I choose so few to keep me busy for a few months? "I suppose I'd like to see Rohan, Minas Tirith, Gondor, perhaps Hobbiton? Maybe Mirkwood, if possible. Bree?"

Aragorn nodded thoughtfully, thinking over my requests. "I shall speak with Lord Elrond and his sons before the Fellowship departs. As soon as we come to a decision I will let you know." He smiled comfortingly at me. "Is there anything else you wish to speak about?"

"No, I feel better now. Thank you, my king." I bowed my head respectfully. Chuckling, he gently touched my shoulder before standing and leaving me to my own devices.

Flopping back onto my bed, I sighed deeply, thinking about those months that lay before me. And I wondered if my Pop-Tarts at home were cold and stale, or if any time had passed at all and they were still hot enough to melt the styro-foam plate I had put them on. Or if Jay ate them.

-------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Wow, this chapter took me a while. Sorry everybody! -smiles sheepishly- My summer radio class has started and I should be working on my first show which is due Monday, and then I have to clean my room, put away laundry, help my brother clean his room, help my friend Beth study for her permit test (her fourth time taking it! -ducks the chair thrown by Beth- ), and THEN load all my poetry onto fictionpress and deviantART. So I'm a busy authoress right now.

And we've been having some troubles at home, so I'll update as often as I can. I'm going to work on the next chapter right after I post this for you, so hopefully it won't take long! I have some ideas ready to go, and the first two DVD's sitting above me on the top shelf of my desk incase I need to refer to anything, so I hope I don't screw anything up. Even though some characters might be OOC since it's been forever since I attempted a Lord of the Rings fic.

Anywho, I'm off to post and start chapter four for all of you! Thanks for reading so far and I really hope you stay tuned the whole was through! Oh yeah, and if anybody was wondering, I will be changing the title, but not within the chapters. I've changed my mind about this being a multiple part fic. But I have ideas up the wazoo for the next installment of the same type of series! -winks cutely- So I'm off! Review, if you'd be so kind!


	4. Breakdown

ELF, HOBBIT, OR MAN?

CHAPTER 4: OFF TO ROHAN...MAYBE

BY NAOKO HIRUMI

It had been hours since Aragorn had last left me. In that time, I sat down at the desk and started to compose a new song. Luckily I was efficient with the quill, since I had used them before at a camp I had gone to, so I didn't have to worry about the ink blotting. I had gotten lost in my work, and by the time I came back to reality, I was out of paper, almost out if ink, and my hand was cramping. Not to mention the furious growling of my stomach.

I looked outside, noticing how far the sun had dropped. Stretching, I stood up and walked out onto my balcony to watch as elves walked around, speaking quietly with who they were with or strolling along casually. My heart ached to be able to do that back home, only at the mall with a double mocha chocolate frappuccino in my hand and my best friend Sasha at my side. Maybe a few loaded bags on our arms. Tears pricked at my eyes again and I wiped them away quickly.

"No more crying, Hin. You'll only annoy your sinuses even more," I scolded myself.

Sighing, I laid on my back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wished I could be back home, sitting at my computer reading fanfiction, my cat Turtle curled up in my lap, Squeeker laying by my feet, and Jaylee nearby drawing something. Mom would be in the dining room, on the phone with a client, discussing another sale, and then the doorbell would ring with whatever take out we had ordered that night. I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks, but this time I didn't bother wiping them away. What was Jaylee doing right now? Probably on the phone, freaking out talking to mom about my disappearance. Mom was more than likely trying to get her coat back on while juggling the phone and her purse. I hope this wouldn't ruin her business deal.

Just then I realized that I had sushi on the way. Oh, my poor food. It was going to get nasty before nightfall came around here. At least I wasn't paying for it. Giggling, I rolled onto my side and stared outside. A bird flew by, followed by its baby. I smiled.

There was a soft knock on my door and I got up, straightening my dress. Shaking my hair away from my eyes, I opened the door.

Arwen smiled down at me, and I curtsied. "Hello, Hinoluin. Ada sent me to fetch you. He and Aragorn wish to speak with you before the evening meal."

I nodded and began to follow her out. "Oh, wait...Arwen, would your father allow me to play a piece of music at the meal? I wish for everyone to hear it."

"I am sure he would not mind." She smiled and nodded. "Get what you need."

Scampering back to the desk, I grabbed the first seven pieces of parchment and the flute before returning. Together, Arwen and I left and she led me off to wherever Elrond and Aragorn were.

---------------------------------

"Hinoluin, we have decided that, with the twins to escort you, you may travel where you wish, as long as it is far enough away from Mordor." Aragorn stated.

I would have fallen over had I not been sitting. "Really? Oh thank you so much!" Happy tears fell and I gripped the flute tightly in my hands.

Elrond nodded, smiling slightly. "I am sure that my sons will protect you with their lives."

"Oh don't worry, my Lord. I've taken self defense courses before and can protect myself, if need be." I tried to hard not to jump up and hug him with all I was worth.

The men smiled and I tried even harder not to start dancing in my seat. I was so happy. I get to travel, I get to travel, I get to travel! The only thing that kept me from wiggling with excitement was my stomach deciding to vocalize its annoyance at being unfed. Grinning sheepishly, I giggled.

"Come, then. We shall go." Elrond stood up and strode towards the door.

"Oh, wait, Lord Elrond?" I stood up and held the parchment close. "May I play a song I composed after the meal? I wish for everyone to hear it."

He looked down at me, smiling. "Of course." And then he turned around and walked out, Aragorn following him. I pranced behind them happily.

--------------------------------

I fidgeted nervously as I waited for everyone to finish eating. I had been done myself for near ten minutes, and now if I didn't get up and play, the parchment was going to be confetti.

Finally, Elrond stood up and all talk ceased and all eyes were on him.

"Our guest, Lady Hinoluin, has a special surprise she wishes to present us all with. Please sit and say for a few more moments until she is finished."

I stood up to polite applause, my cheeks tinged with pink. A music stand had been set up for me in the corner and I carefully placed the parchment on it. Taking a calming breath, I raised the flute to my lips and began to play.

The notes flowed out perfectly as I played, the tune slow and sad, yet cheerful, in a way. I heard soft gasps from some of the elves, and a few mutterings from the hobbits, which could only be positive. Quickly flipping the parchment, I kept the music flowing smoothly.

Suddenly I saw an image of my family in my head, even my father. We were smiling, happy, and Dad was giving me Turtle, who was just a tiny kitten. Jaylee was in pigtails, I had a braid. Mom was laughing at my excitement. Tears began falling as I kept up the song. I would not cry here, not where everyone could see me. A note wavered, and I quickly smoothed it over with an improv note, which set everything straight. My music would not suffer because of a painful memory.

Ten minutes later I finished up, tears still falling. I was shaking, and the applause was almost too much for me to handle. Setting the flute on the stand as well, I lifted my skirts, turned, and ran off, sobbing.

I had no idea where I was going, but I didn't care. The cool night air greeted me as I exited the main building. The garden. Just where I needed to be to sort through my thoughts. Finding a secluded area of the garden, I sat down on a stone bench and sighed.

Why did I remember Dad like that? It had been almost eight years ago, I shouldn't have broken down like I had. The hurt had gone away, and yet it had come back with a vengeance. Everything was going wrong here. Just everything.

Footsteps snapped me out of my thoughts and I tried to wipe away my tears, but new ones only fell in their place.

"Lady Hin?" It was Frodo. At least it was better than Elrohir.

"Hullo, Frodo." I looked down at my lap as he sat next to me.

He looked at me worriedly. "What's the matter?"

Sighing again, I looked up at the sky. "I miss my father. A lot."

"Did you know him?"

"Yes. The best eight years of my life. He bought me my cat, taught me to ride a horse, took care of me when I was sick...Everything."

Frodo nodded solemnly. "At least you knew your father. I never knew mine."

I, of course, already knew this. His parents had died, and Bilbo had adopted him and raised him. Nodding, I stayed silent.

"But I guess it's harder when you were attached to someone when they left," Frodo continued. "It was hard for me when Bilbo left to come here. He's all the family I ever knew."

"For being a hobbit, you're sure wise." I smiled a little. "After my father died, it was just me, my sister, and Mom. And the animals. I still have Turtle, the cat he bought me, and Jaylee has Missy, her cat. I guess him dieing made the three of us stronger. We pulled through together. We grew really close." Fresh tears threatened to fall. "I miss them."

Frodo put his hand over mine. "Don't cry, Hinoluin."

I wiped my eyes. "You're right. I think I've cried enough." Smiling a little, I looked down at him. "Shall we go back inside?"

He stood up and bowed. "After you."

Laughing, we went back inside in comfortable silence.

-------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Okay, i know this is a lot shorter than the other chapters, but I really had no ideas. And Hin was being uncooperative.

Hin: -shifty eyes-

Yeah, anyway. In response to a reader's request, a Mary Sue is a character who everyone just LOVES! Usually in a fanfiction like this where a girl from our world gets dropped into another and all the guys want to be with her and one falls MADLY in love with her and the chicks all like her, yadda yadda yadda and all that bullsht.

I'm hoping that I don't end up with Hin like that. I despise Mary Sues. Well so far not everybody loves her. Boromir isn't that thrilled with her. And others won't either in coming chapters.

Meanwhile...I need some ideas for chapter five. So if you have any that you want me to do, send them in a review. Or email them to me at with the subject as IDEA. Or, if you have questions that you want answered through the chapter, review or email with the subject as QUESTION. I'll try my best to work them all in.

And school starts for me in less than two weeks, so I won't be updating much when that happens. But I'll try to on weekends. So I'm outta here! Review please!


End file.
